One Side Love?
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Anko menyukai Kakashi, namun hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Apa Kakashi akan menyadarinya atau malah… "Mana ada orang mengetik surat cinta, yang ada orang itu menulis surat cinta!" Warning Inside.


**My First Oneshoot…(Yeah!)  
Dan, KakaAnko lagi… Hehehe…  
Setelah sekian lama aku vakum… (Gayamu mel..)**

**Gomenne, minna…  
Amel numpang nyampah lagi yaa…**

**Tapi mumpung lagi ada ide, yah, tuangin aja…(emang dituang kemana? #dilempar panci)  
Udah lah, daripada banyak bacot bekicot uhlala,  
Happy Reading yaaa…**

Aku memperhatikan pemuda berambut keperakan itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Kelihatannya akrab sekali, bahkan gadis itu sampai menyentuh lengannya, disertai tatapan yang…membuatku jijik…

Dengan perasaan hampa aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Ah, sudahlah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, perasaanku tidak terbalas…

**One Side Love?**

**Summary :** Anko menyukai Kakashi, namun hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Apa Kakashi akan menyadarinya atau malah…  
"Percuma aku capek-capek ngetik kalau akhirnya surat itu gak nyampe ke yang dituju!"

**Disclaimer : **

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Cerita ini milik saya…

**Warning :**

GaJe, Abal, Typo, AU, dan juga Alur yang kecepetan.

Aku mendorong pintu kaca itu dan melihat 'dia'. Ya, dia. Yang selalu kuperhatikan dari jauh, namun aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapanya walaupun cuma senyuman. Namanya? Aku tidak tahu. Kelasnya? Dia seniorku, namun aku tak tahu tepatnya jurusan apa dia sekarang. Ah, bodoh. Padahal biasanya aku menyapa cowok-cowok di kelasku. Kenapa menyapa satu orang saja aku tidak berani?

"Hei!" kurasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku, membuatku menoleh.

"Ngelamun aja! Ayo masuk!" ajak Iruka, lalu menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tempatku belajar. Dengan enggan aku mengikutinya, dengan mata yang masih terpaku ke arah si rambut perak itu. Lalu aku segera menyeimbangkan langkahku dan menyadarkan diriku.

"Ohayou!" teriakku lantang begitu aku sudah ada di dalam kelas.

"Ohayou! Anko!"

"Yo! Anko-kun!"

"Ohayou!"

Ya, sambutan itu yang kudapat. Ternyata masuk ke dalam kelas yang isinya laki-laki semua tidaklah buruk. Bahkan aku bisa lebih mudah beradaptasi di sini.

Oh iya, namaku Mitarashi Anko, kalian bisa memanggilku Anko. Aku jurusan Teknik Komputer di Konoha University. Dan, di jurusan yang mahasiswanya berjumlah 20 ini, hanya aku seorang perempuan di sini. Namun karena sifat dan penampilanku yang hampir menyerupai laki-laki, jadi itu tidaklah masalah, karena aku suka berteman dengan laki-laki.

Kebanyakan cewek-cewek di sini iri kepadaku, tapi apa peduliku. Toh aku masuk jurusan ini murni niatnya untuk belajar, bukan untuk mengejar-ngejar cowok.

Aku lalu berjalan ke salah satu bangku yang masih kosong dan menaruh tas ranselku yang berwarna coklat. Saat aku akan membuka laptopku, bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan semuanya masuk ke dalam kelas. Minato-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

"Kita masuk ke bagian Query…"

'_Ah, database lagi…_' gerutuku dalam hati. Namun aku berusaha mengikutinya walaupun dengan setengah hati. Ya, sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan Design Grafis, atau Troubleshoot. Sesekali aku membuka internet dan mencoba mencari informasi tentang Query yang dimaksud Minato-sensei tersebut. Kulihat Itachi, yang duduk di depanku, memperhatikan Minato-sensei dengan serius, sesekali mengetikkan Query tentang View, Select, Insert, dan Delete dengan tekun. Tidak heran, saat pembagian nilai semester kemarin, dia meraih rangking 1.

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai. Setelah ini ada mata kuliah apa?"

'_Apa? Sudah selesai? Berapa lama aku melamun?_'

"Bahasa Inggris, dengan Mikoto-sensei!" seru cowok-cowok itu serempak.

"Bagus, setelah ini, kalian bisa istirahat." ujarnya, lalu dosen berambut pirang itu keluar dari ruangan kelas. Tak lama kemudian aku pun keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan.

Sesampainya di kantin, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat itu kantin sedang antri, dan aku berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh jangkungnya itu. Dia memakai kemeja putih-hujau kotak-kotak, dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Sialnya lagi, saat itu dia menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dia lalu berbalik menghadapku. Membuatku menyadari bahwa kemejanya tidak dikancing dan menampakkan kaos berwarna putih polos di dalamnya.

"Hai? Mau beli makanan?" tanyanya menyadarkanku, membuatku salah tingkah.

"Uhh… Iya… Hehehe…" jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Padahal rambutku sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Sebentar ya…" senyumnya. Aduh, kenapa aku bisa salah tingkah di hadapan cowok ini sih? Dan lagi, kenapa senyumannya selalu membuat kakiku lemas? Dia lalu berbalik untuk mengambil makanannya.

"Nah, silahkan…" katanya sopan, lalu berlalu dari tempat itu, untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terpaku sampai bayangannya hilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Ayame menyadarkanku.

"Ah… Ya…" aku menunjuk makanan yang ada di rak, "Dango-nya satu!"

Setelah aku membayar pesananku, aku mencari tempat duduk, dan hampir semuanya penuh. Dan yang tersisa hanya…bangku dekat cowok perak itu! _Kami-sama_, kenapa semua harus serba kebetulan seperti ini?

Aku lalu berjalan pelan dan duduk di sebelah cowok itu, dan duduk dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya tempat ini yang tersisa. Kuperhatikan, dia sedang mengobrol akrab dengan teman-temannya yang kebanyakan adalah cewek.

Saat aku sudah duduk dan memakan makanan kesukaanku, cowok itu kembali menyapaku,

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi…" senyumnya, membuatku hampir tersedak.

"Ah… Hehe… Iya…" lagi-lagi aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Kamu junior ya?" tanyanya ramah. Aku mengangguk.

"Jurusan apa?"

"Jurusan Komputer, _senpai_…" jawabku. Kulihat matanya membesar saat mendengar jawabanku.

"Jadi kamu itu ya, yang cewek sendiri itu?"

"Iya." jawabku bosan. Kenapa semua orang di kampus selalu menanyakan pertanyaan itu saat aku menyebutkan jurusanku?

"Kukira, cewek yang masuk jurusan itu pakai kacamata?" tanyanya. Membuatku heran. Biasanya mereka menuduhku sebagai cewek kecentilan yang sok nekat untuk masuk ke jurusan itu. Tak kusangka ternyata cowok ini jalan pikirannya beda.

"Aku memang pake kacamata, tapi kalau di kelas…"

"Oh…"

Tak terasa aku telah menghabiskan makananku, dan bersiap untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Tunggu!" panggilnya saat aku berdiri dari bangkuku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. "Namamu siapa?"

Aku bengong sesaat. '_What? Dia menanyakan namaku!_' batinku berteriak. Ingin sekali aku meloncat-loncat kegirangan, namun aku hanya tergagap menjawab pertanyaannya.

"M…Mitarashi Anko…"

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi… Panggil aja Kakashi…"senyumnya, lalu dia berlalu, meninggalkanku yang menatapnya bingung, dan tidak percaya dengan diriku sendiri.

oooOne Sideooo

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai." Mikoto-sensei menutup perkuliahan ini dengan senyumannya yang _charming_, membuat cowok-cowok di kelasku senang menggodanya. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka saat menggoda Mikoto-sensei. Ah, Mikoto-sensei memang benar-benar cantik. Aku saja kadang sampai iri melihatnya.

"Yosh!" aku merenggangkan badanku yang terasa kaku, lalu menyelempangkan tas ransel coklatku di bahu, "Kaeru yo, Iruka!"

"Aa.." jawabnya. Aku dan Iruka memang selalu pulang bersama-sama. Dan… Kalian jangan salah sangka. Iruka ini sepupuku. Walaupun secara kepribadian kami sama sekali tidak mirip. Aku saja baru tahu saat masuk kuliah.

Saat aku mengeluarkan motorku di tempat parkir, Iruka mencolekku dan menunjuk Kakashi-senpai yang baru saja keluar dari gedung kampus, "Anko, coba lihat. Itu senpai kita yang paling gagah kan?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Iruka. Sejenak, aku terdiam. Lalu mengangguk ragu.

"I…iya… Gagah…" ucapku dengan wajah memerah, namun sepertinya Iruka tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Naruto. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Kakashi menyadari keberadaanku, dan menyapaku lagi.

"Hai, Anko!" sapanya ramah. "Mau pulang?"

"Iya, sama Iruka." aku menunjuk Iruka yang masih mengobrol asyik dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Pacarmu ya?" tanyanya curiga. Aku sih, sudah tidak heran. Sudah banyak orang yang menyangka aku berpacaran dengan Iruka, karena kami selalu pulang bersama. Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan…" kataku gerah, "Dia sepupu jauhku, dan kebetulan rumah kami searah."

"Oh…" gumamnya pelan. "Wajar sih, soalnya udah malam."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Perkuliahan memang selesai saat malam hari, apalagi kalau dimulai saat sore hari. Dan hampir semua jadwal kuliahku berakhir saat malam.

Ada satu hal yang sebenarnya menggangguku.

"Cepet banget inget aku, kan ada banyak cewek di kampus ini." tanyaku perlahan, membuatnya tertawa lepas.

"Inget lah!" serunya. "Lagipula cuma kamu cewek yang pake jumpsuit di kampus ini."

Aku langsung mengamati pakaian yang kupakai. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna krem, dengan _jumpsuit_ panjang berwarna coklat. Lalu aku mengenakan sneakers berwarna coklat-hitam. Selain itu rambut unguku kujepit seadanya, membuatku tampak mencolok kalau dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain di kampus yang memakai _mini skirt_. Menampilkan kaki jenjang mereka yang mulus.

"Lagipula, cewek-cewek di sini gak ada yang senekat kamu, masuk ke kelas cowok sendirian." lanjutnya. Alisku naik sedikit. Apa dia sedang meyindirku atau bagaimana? Aku langsung menendang kakinya kesal.

"Kaeru yo, Iruka!" ucapku tajam sambil menarik Iruka pulang, meninggalkan Kakashi yang kesakitan, dan Naruto yang bingung.

oooOne Sideooo

_Sebulan setelah itu…_

Entah karena apa, secara perlahan, aku dan Kakashi menjadi akrab, dan sesekali dia mengantarku pulang kalau kami memiliki jadwal kuliah yang sama. Kata Iruka, Kakashi sedang melakukan pendekatan. Istilah kerennya, PDKT.

Tapi ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Dan aku bertekad untuk menembaknya duluan sebelum dia menembakku.

Aku pun mempersiapkan diriku untuk menulis surat cinta. Surat? Jaman sekarang? Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, walaupun cuma lewat surat, yang penting dia tahu. Soal diterima atau tidak, urusan itu belakangan.

Aku mulai sibuk mengetik di laptopku. Sebagai mahasiswi jurusan komputer, aku sudah terbiasa untuk mengetik. Tanganku sudah terlalu kaku untuk menulis, walaupun sebenarnya tulisanku tidaklah jelek-jelek banget.

Aku sudah mencetak suratku, dan mengemasnya dalam amplop warna coklat muda. Waktu aku mencetak suratku di perpustakaan, Hinata menatapku heran.

"Mana ada orang yang mengetik surat cinta dan mencetaknya? Yang ada orang itu menulis surat". Aku hanya bisa cengar-cengir mendengar komentarnya.

"Memangnya kamu berani, menulis surat cinta pada Naruto?" tanyaku jahil, membuat paras cantik cewek itu memerah, lalu aku meninggalkannya dengan tawa jahilku.

Surat sudah di tangan, tinggal memberikannya pada si perak yang sudah berdiri di parkiran.

Baru saja aku akan menghampirinya, tiba-tiba cewek berambut hitam panjang itu sudah mendahuluiku, dan langsung mengobrol akrab dengannya.

Pretek!

Aku terkejut sampai menjatuhkan suratku. Kalian pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau aku melihat ini.

Kakashi, merangkul cewek itu, lalu pergi. Meninggalkan aku. Beserta surat yang tak terkirim dan segenggam hatiku yang hancur.

Dasar PHP! pikirku geram. Bukan PHP Bahasa pemrograman, namun kependekan dari Pemberi Harapan Palsu. Cowok itu seharusnya mati saja!

Aku berlari meninggalkan Iruka yang menatapku bingung, lalu memungut surat yang hendak kuberikan kepada cowok yang telah menghancurkan hatiku beberapa menit yang lalu.

oooOne Sideooo

"Anko!" panggilnya. Namun aku mengacuhkannya dan berjalan semakin cepat. Dia lalu berhasil menangkap lenganku yang ditutupi jaket berwarna coklat. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa sih?!" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku bisa jelaskan!" ucapnya menyesal. Aku membuang mukaku.

"Jelaskan beribu kalipun aku gak akan mau dengar!" jawabku ketus. Aku lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu pergi dari situ. Urusanku dengannya sudah selesai. Sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang, atau kemana saja lah. Asalkan aku jauh dari si parasit ini. Sudah cukup aku bertemu dengannya selama di kampus. Dan aku cukup bersyukur karena aku tidak sekelas dengannya.

Aku memacu sepeda motorku, meninggalkan gedung kampus yang…entah kapan…mungkin dari awal, menjadi neraka untukku.

_Sudah kubilang kan? Perasaanku, sedalam apapun itu. Tidak akan terbalas._

Owari?

Sebenarnya cerita ini sebagian merupakan pengalaman pribadi sih, hehehe. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Endingnya menggantung ya? Amel bingung ini, mau bagaimana ngelanjutinnya. Hm… Mau dibiarin begini aja atau mau lanjut?

Apapun saran kalian, silahkan ketikkan di kolom review ini ya…

Mind to Review?


End file.
